Abysstreader
by VaranFall
Summary: A series of what-ifs and AUs which takes in the cast of Abysswalker. It's always fun to think back and go "What would happen if this changed?" This concept is the sole purpose behind this separate series. Feel free to send requests for alternate takes or AUs that you would like to see. Rated M for lemons.
1. Knight and Idol

**Well, here it is. The very first of my small story of short stories and alternative scenes: Abysstreader. Couldn't think of a good name so I went with a parody one, this whole thing is just a bunch of fun little what-ifs and AUs after all. Now I will say this to start, not every recommendation or scene put in has to be a lemon, but if that's what people want that is ones that will be given. And one other thing is that these chapters will be drastically shorter than Abysswalker, roughly a third or fourth at around 2,000 to 3,000 words. If you have a request, feel free to ask it in either a PM or in the reviews. Small message, but if further explanation is required I'm more than happy to answer the questions in future chapters. **

**This first one comes at the request of Redith and Snips, here ya go buddies!**

* * *

**LEMON WARNING, this is a LEMON chapter. Okay I gave the warning, enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

"Thank you… say Artorian, there's something else I wanted to tell you." The idol would say, looking down a bit as his gaze was centered on her. "Ever since the end of the concert, as I was traveling around for work I was always thinking about you. And about something we talked about before, something that I feel I need to clarify now."

"What is it?" In response to his question, the idol would move again from his side to sit on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist as she looked him in the eyes, her cheeks flushed red but her eyes convicted.

"Back when we were in the hotel, I had asked to for you to marry me. At the time, I was just trying to tease you, have some fun after such a boring drive to there." She would detail, recalling the attempt and how it went completely differently than how she expected. "But… but now I'm serious. I'm an idol, which means I must always keep an appearance for all my fans. But with you… with you it feels nice to be myself."

"Wait hold up, are you actually-?" Before he could finish, Sakura would place her hands on Artorian's cheeks, her blush brightening but her determination growing as well.

"Artorian… I want to have that kind of life with you." She'd say with dedication. "I'll show you that I'm certain on this, and that I can make you happy."

"Sakura… wait." Artorian would say, bringing his hands up to take hers off his face. "We can't."

"B-But…" The idol's heart sank as she saw the expression on his face, fear entering her mind as he appeared guilty of something. The idea of rejection never crossed her mind, but hearing his response, it had suddenly felt like a reality.

"Don't give me that look. And let me finish okay?" The hybrid said, seeing the dread in her eyes from his actions. "We can't, not yet anyways. There's more to a commitment than simply being in love. Especially in a relationship with me." At his words, Artorian would bring his own hand up and cup her cheek in his palm, giving her a small smile.

"We've only known each other for a day in total, all I know about you is your passion for your songs and the pain you've been through. If you're serious about getting married, than first thing's first is that I want to get to know the real you. The person you told me you're happy to be around me."

"S-So… is that a… is that a yes?" Sakura would ask staring into eyes, captivated by the deep blue that resembled the ocean.

"It wasn't a no. So don't go worrying your head about a full on rejection Pinky." He'd say chuckling as he saw her sigh with relief. "We just need more time together before we can properly decide on something like that, is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yes, it is." Sakura would smile in return. "I'll show you that I'm positive I want to marry you, and you'll see that you will want the same."

"Quite the promise, I almost might not believe you." He'd say, slowly moving his head forward. "Perhaps you'd want to signify that promise in some way?"

"I… I would like to…" Sakura would stutter, realizing what he meant and fully accepting it.

"Then relax, and enjoy yourself." Upon his final words, the Lord would capture Sakura's lips in a gentle kiss. He would feel the idol initially jump at the contact, last minute butterflies from the intimate position they were in. But after a few seconds she would relax into it, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to return the kiss.

In contrast to his lips, Sakura's were warm from her increased body heat, mixing well with Artorian's naturally colder lips. It had brought a unique feeling of comfort to her, and as he wrapped a hand around her waist the idol would press herself against the hybrid. A soft mewl would escape her as he placed his other hand on her hip, going underneath her dress and rubbing up her side.

Taking it to the next step, Artorian would slowly pry at Sakura's lips with his tongue, looking for permission which the idol gave right away. The hybrid then began to explore the idol's mouth, her muffled moan encouraging him as she tightened her hold on him.

After a bit of time, the hybrid then trailed his hand up Sakura's body before reaching her chest, gently fondling the idol's right breast through her bra. He would then shift his other hand down, gently groping her ass in order to further stimulate her in the midst of their make out.

Finding the need to breathe, the two would pull back from the kiss, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips as they looked to each other. Both their eyes were turning golden, their Variant Virus' encouraging the actions as heat built up in both of them. And far from wanting to go against it, the two would reconnect their lips in order to continue.

They would remain in this position for a minute before Artorian would flip them over, Sakura now on her back while the hybrid stayed over her. While the action resulted in a brief pause between them, it was just so the hybrid could strip the idol of her dress, shorts and underwear, the exposure embarrassing her as she covered her breasts and looked to the side.

"D-Don't just stare…" She would say, her cheeks flushed red as she looked to Artorian from the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry, just making sure the beauty in front of me is still that same idol." He would chuckle, lowering himself to kiss her again. "I'd almost mistaken you for a goddess."

The comment got the idol to blush even brighter, but before she could respond Artorian would begin to pepper her neck with kisses, bringing one of his hands up to grope at her naked breasts. Her eyes would close as she moaned softly, her body appreciating the pleasure he was giving her.

The hybrid's lips would then begin to trail down the idol until reaching her chest, the idol mewling in desire as he traced kisses around her breasts. Her body was growing hotter as he did, the coolness of his body making the action all the more sensational as he began to move his hand down her body.

She would then intake a sharp breath as Artorian took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking and biting the areola gently as his hand traced further down Sakura's form. Feeling his tongue and teeth play with her nipple only amplified the moaning, the idol's sweet voice enticing the hybrid to swap to the other and give it the same treatment.

"Ar-tor-iaaaaaaan~" Sakura gasped in pleasure, a jolt of pleasure running up her whole body as she felt his hand stop in between her legs, gently clasping her womanhood as he continued to tease her areolas. It would only remain there for a second before he'd insert a single finger in, her moaning only getting louder as he slowly rubbed her insides.

"Feel good?" He'd tease, releasing Sakura's nipple from his mouth to kiss the idol's lips again, exploring her oral cavern as he inserted a second finger. "This is all for you, my precious idol, so just enjoy yourself."

Sakura could only moan in response as he continued to kiss and finger her, the sensations messing with her whole body as it began to burn with longing. All she could do was wrap her dainty hands around him, holding onto his back and pressing her chest against his, the mix of warmth and coolness increasing the spark in the lust between them.

"A-Artorian I… I'm…" The idol would moan as their lips separated, feeling her reach her limit as the hybrid's fingers continued to pump her womanhood.

"It's okay, let it out." He responded, kissing across the idol's neck as he felt her body begin to tense up.

"I… I'm cumming!" Sakura cried out, her hips bucking as she released her orgasm. As she released, the hybrid would keep his fingers buried in her, letting her ride out her orgasm before pulling the digits out. As the idol panted deeply, Artorian would lick her slick juices off of his hand, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked down to her.

"Now, how is it I'm not surprised you taste so sweet?" He'd tease, seeing her chest rise and fall as she regained her breathing.

"Artorian… it isn't fair… that I'm the only one… naked." Sakura would pant out, her hand reaching down at the waistband of his pants. The attempt would get a chuckle from the hybrid, seeing her legs shake as she was still recovering from her climax.

But he was nothing if not fair, striping himself of his pants to have him as bare as the girl before him. After teasing Sakura for so long, as well as seeing and hearing her reactions had gotten to him, evident as he was already erect. The idol would stare at his penis for a few seconds before he shifted to be right over her, whimpering faintly as he pressed his tip against her womanhood.

"Sakura, I'm going to ask this now otherwise I'd regret it; are you absolutely sure?" The hybrid would ask, surprising her as she looked up to his eyes to see his concern. She knew as a true Variant, Artorian's virus was likely pushing him twice as much as hers, and even then she felt her entire body burning at the desire. He was holding himself back, wanting to be certain this was what the idol wanted.

And he'd get his answer as she'd clasp his face with her hands and kiss him, pulling back to give him a sweet smile. "I'm absolutely certain. Artorian, I do want that life with you. No matter what comes of it, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Because… I love you Artorian."

Hearing her confession, Artorian's golden eyes would stare down into hers, a sense of tranquility entering him and fighting against the virus' hold. The overwhelming lust that he felt was gone, instead replaced with relief as he lowered his lips, planting a long kiss on her as he inserted himself into her womanhood.

Sakura would close her eyes in pain when he was fully inside, tears escaping her as she felt the pain of losing her virginity. But as the pain was there, Artorian would be sure to handle her gently, continuing to kiss her while gently groping her breast to distract her from the pain.

"I…I'm okay now…" Sakura said as the two separated from the kiss. "Please just… be gentle?"

"Of course, my precious idol." Artorian responded, beginning to slowly pull out before thrusting back into her. She would breathe heavily with each thrust, her chest rising in time before he would move again, getting a huskily exhale from her.

For Artorian, the tightness of her snatch made it almost as difficult to go gently as it did to plow into her. But he held onto his urges, keeping the same tempo as the idol got used to having him inside her. They would go at this speed for a few minutes before she would give the O-K to go faster, to which he'd comply with.

As his thrusts would come with more force the idol would feel Artorian bite down on her neck, the sensation getting a loud moan from her. His teeth would leave a deep mark, the hybrid being sure to lick the blood from it as he continued to ram into her.

"And now, everyone will know you're my woman." Artorian would say after cleaning the mark he gave her, going to kiss her again. Exploring each other's mouths, the Variants would bask in the growing pressure between them as Artorian's hips moved quicker with each thrust.

By now the pain she had from losing her maidenhood was gone, Sakura only feeling an increased pleasure as he thrusted deeper into her. Eventually, she'd feel him hit her womb, getting that mind-numbing spot that got a long moan from her.

Artorian would then reach his hands down to grip at Sakura's hips, giving him more control as he continued the thrust into her. At the same time, she'd wrap her legs around his waist, wanting him to go nowhere as she felt herself quickly reaching her limit, unable to express it as she moaned from the hybrid beginning to kiss and bite at her breasts.

But as she was edged closer to her next climax, the idol felt nothing but contempt, her eyes glazing over from the pleasure as she smiled to the hybrid. Before long his hips would hasten more than before, getting breathless gasps from her. Her desires were becoming too much for her to handle, and as he would raise his head back up from her chest she couldn't stop herself from pressing her face into his neck.

"A-Artorian~! I'm about to cum again~" She would moan in a strained voice, but got a nod of confirmation from him as he moved his hips as fast as he could. It wasn't long before she would throw her head back and moan, her insides convulsing in pleasure as she reached her second orgasm.

As her snatch tightened even more, Artorian would growl to himself in desire as he managed a few more thrusts, eventually reaching his own limit and exploding into her. The feeling of him fill her caused her entire body to shake in ecstasy, the mixed fluids escaping her as the two rode out their high together.

Eventually Artorian's hips would stop moving, and he'd look down to see the idol panting hastily, her eyes closed in bliss as they attempted to regain their breathing. He'd then pull out of her, getting a mewl of disappointment before he would tuck them both under his bed's sheets.

The idol would place her head against his chest, their ragged breathing slowly returning as she relaxed, feeling relieved as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Artorian… I…"

"I know Pinky." He chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of her head as he held her gently. "I love you too."

Feeling the coolness of his body, Sakura would sigh blissfully as she nestled her herself closer to him, feeling him play with her hair as the two laid in his bed.

"You know, I'm supposed to be in class in an hour." He mentioned, cradling her head as she groaned in disappointment. "And you should probably check up with Claire before she thinks you're an intruder… although you technically are."

"…Don't wanna."

"I know, I'll think of something." He'd say, smiling as he patted her head. "You just rest your pretty little head. I'm sure I can pull a favor or two in to trick the Boss-in-Blonde. Although there's also Emile…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I'll try calling Charlotte, she'll think of something." He promised.

* * *

**YAY, first non-canon lemon done! Not going to lie, I'm not the best at writing these. I have experience but I'm not that great. But with both the likely requests here as well as the canon Abysswalker story I'll be getting the experience needed to get better... not sure how I feel about that. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter and I'll see you all next time. Don't forget to leave a request if there's something you wanted to see, Lemon or not, feel free and I'll see what I can do. Peace!**


	2. Game Night

**(A/N): Well, here's the next in the series of requests had for our little one-shot specials. And I have to admit, although it took some time to get in to, I couldn't help but enjoy myself in the playful fun this chapter I had. I really do enjoy Artorian's interactions with Mei Mei, most on the grounds that I feel the cyber-cat maid was robbed of being a great character in Canon, put to the sidelines much like Miharu and several other of the characters are. And hey, who doesn't like some lighthearted fun for the cast when they all have had their own painful struggles? Not going to have this A/N long, but I'm intending on quickly putting the current list down for the next planned chapters for this in order so that people know I see their requests and am intending on doing them. So if you want to see what's currently listed, it'll be shown at the end of the chapter.**

**This chapter came at the request of Forsaken Watcher. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Here's the papers you wanted Charlotte!" Mei Mei announced as she finished organizing a large stack of papers and placed them down by Charlotte, the scientist smiling in appreciation as she looked up to her.

"Thank you Mei Mei, you saved me a lot of time by doing it. I owe you for it." She said, turning back to her computer to continue her work.

"Can I ask what they were, a lot of it didn't make sense. And I saw a lot of different biological data from mutations."

"Just some old data that need's logging from the First Generation Slayer program. I've kept it hidden for a while and Ornstein requested that I send some of it to him." Charlotte answered. "Nothing too big, just the alterations the average Vessel had, as well as the more drastic metamorphosis that compatible people went through."

"Wow, that sounds serious."

"It is, but it shouldn't be a problem for us. I'm sure he just wants to update what he had." The scientist guessed before looking up to the cyber-cat maid again. "Say Mei Mei, you've been down here long enough. How about you get some fresh air and take the rest of the day off?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you doing too much work on your own." She responded, getting a playful laugh from Charlotte.

"No, I should be fine. Most of my work's pretty simple. Besides, I have LiZa here with me to help. She can do it all quick."

**"We're good"** Liza would add in, the words appearing on the screen.

"Well… if you say so." Mei Mei said, although hesitantly as she stepped to the door. "Call me if you need any help!"

"I will, don't worry."

"And eat your dinner before it gets cold! I know you skipped breakfast!"

"Hahahaha! Okay, okay, I promise."

"Good!" The cyber-cat maid would smile before stepping out, walking down the hallway while placing a finger to her chin. "I wonder what I should do now? It isn't too late so maybe I can visit Karen and see how she's doing. Or maybe I can see-mmmph?" Before she could get far, Mei Mei would feel a hand cover her mouth while a blindfold was put over her eyes, catching her off guard before she was lifted up off her feet.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity."

_'That voice! Isn't it-!?'_

* * *

"You cannot imagine how long I've been planning this. Entire days went into the process of figuring out how I would return the favor, and when exactly I'd be able to enact it. I will have my vengeance."

"So… we're playing more games?"

"…Yes."

Shortly after the surprise kidnapping, Mei Mei was made aware that her "captor" was none other than Artorian. The two were now sitting in the hybrid's room, separated by the low table with a pile of board games beside him as he stared at the woman with a determined stare.

"Yay! Are they as fun as the Rock, Paper, Scissors game?" Mei Mei asked, clapping her hands together as her eyes shined in excitement.

"Well, not as physical." Artorian said, rubbing his forehead in remembrance. "I was thinking of trying a couple different games. Board games and others of such, we'll leave Janken out of this round of righteous battle!"

"Oh, that sounds great! What are we starting with?"

"A little game people like to call... Monopoly." Artorian revealed, placing the box of the named game onto the table. "It's pretty much a toned-down game of the business world, if the players are good enough a game could last for hours."

"Oh wow, that long!?" Mei Mei shined giddily, finding the idea amazing. "That sounds like so much fun!"

"Yes, quite the amount of fun indeed." Artorian responded, smirking as he opened the box.

_'Although, it's much more of a game of luck and faith. Even if you are better with numbers, you'd have to be really lucky to beat me as easily as back then.'_ The hybrid chuckled as he began to set up the game. _'You may be better at Janken then me, but I won't be beaten like that again. Beating you in this will be a piece of cake.'_

* * *

"Yay, you landed on my hotel again!" Mei Mei cheered happily. "But wait, you don't have any more money or property, what does that mean?"

"…I lost." He said, albeit appearing speaking to himself instead.

"So I win? Yes! I knew that spot would be great!"

_'It… it hasn't even been ninety minutes…'_ He'd think in further surprise. Mei Mei's placement of property she bought was shockingly efficient, even though it appeared she chose them purely for the fun. She seemed like a complete rookie, but the decisions completely bankrupt the hybrid. It caught him off guard and completely came out of left field, the cyber-cat maid scoring a flawless victory against him.

"W-Well that was pretty good Mei Mei." He'd speak up, keeping up good sportsmanship as he put up a confident grin. "But that's only one of several games I have planned for us. There's plenty more to go through."

"More games, tonight's going to be fun!"

"Oh yeah, fun it will be." Artorian chuckled, putting Monopoly away before placing a new game on, a blue box. "This game is called Connect Four. It's as simple as the name implies; you have to connect four pieces together in a row either horizontally, vertically or diagonally. Sound interesting?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see what this game is like!"

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But I'll warn you, this game is much simpler than others. One small slip up can lead to a disastrous defeat." He informed, his grin remaining as he set up the stand. "Let's see how far your spree will get you."

"Of course, this'll be great!"

_'Only time will tell. I don't know if it's skill or luck, but I know it can't keep you ahead forever. I will find a game I can beat you at. You can't be perfect at everything!'_

* * *

"Yay, I win again!" Mei Mei smiled brightly, Artorian's head slamming against the table as she won another round. "How many does that make now?"

"Twenty, not counting the ones you won in two minutes and we barred." Artorian groaned, giving him a few seconds to reel in from the staggering defeat he just suffered.

"Oh wow, that many? I guess I'm a lot better at you then this, huh?"

_'The fact I know she didn't mean anything rude by that makes it harder to accept this defeat!'_ He announced to himself, slamming his fist down as he looked across to her in determination.

"You have beaten me thus far Mei Mei, but I swear on my name I will find a game I can beat you at. And until then, I will exhaust no limit until I find it. We'll play all night if we have to."

"All night? That's so exciting!"

"Defeat's that entertaining huh?" He playfully bantered, a competitive aura forming between them and clashing at the center, albeit Mei Mei was always smiling and excited for the next game.

"Okay, this game is called Twister, you spin the spinner, and whatever limb and color it lands on, you have to put that one on the spot." Artorian explained after laying the mat out. "If you collapse or can't reach the assigned circle you lose."

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" Mei Mei clapped, looking at the white mat with a smile.

"Be careful Mei Mei, I have an advantage in this game since I have a much larger stature and reach." The hybrid warned playfully. "If you aren't careful you might get a little too tied up while I have no problem."

"That just makes it more fun, it's an uphill battle!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Okay, I got right hand on red." Artorian said, moving his arm back to place it on the best circle to hold himself up. The two had been at the first round for a surprising amount of time, both having good balance to remain up. Although both showed small signs of strain, they had little problem preventing them from falling.

Currently Artorian had his right hand on red, his left on yellow, right foot on blue and left foot on green, having him spread but was able to keep himself up. Meanwhile Mei Mei had her right hand on yellow, left on blue, her left leg on green and her right on blue as well. The cyber-cat maid had the advantage of a more manageable posture, but that would change as her spun came up, the needle landing on left leg blue. With their current position, she had little room to move, and the most open was further above her, getting a smirk from Artorian.

"Sure you can handle that Mei Mei? Seems like a pretty hard move to make, might fall before you can reach it."

"Nah, I think I can handle it." The cyber-cat maid shook her head, smiling as she'd lift her leg up to maneuver herself. The hybrid would then watch as she slowly moved her leg up, her movement's measured and focused as she lifted it over her head and placed it down on the appropriate circle.

"I'm pretty flexible, so this isn't too much of a problem." She'd say, sticking her tongue out playfully as she looked to Artorian.

The hybrid was left voiceless at the incredible flexibility, his mind running at a hundred miles and hour after what he just saw. But rather than thinking on how he would compete with the impressive flexibility, his mind went to much less relevant but much more enticing thoughts of what exactly that flexibility could do. More specifically the positions she could reach if they were doing other "activities". Those thoughts broke his focus and he ended up shaking his head to try and free himself of such ideas, resulting in him collapsing onto the mat.

"Huh?" She would hum, seeing Artorian collapse before cheering once more. "Yay, I won again! That was a lot of fun, could we do this again?"

"I really wish this was your convoluted attempt at seducing me, but I know it isn't." Artorian whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just expressing my thoughts." He'd respond quickly, closing his eyes as he took one last look into his mind; imagining the fun the two could have in a much more exciting situation. One with preferably less clothing.

"Artorian?"

"One last second." He'd say, sighing with a wistful smile before opening his eyes. "Okay, one more go. And then we'll choose another game."

"Sounds great!"

* * *

_**KO!**_

"Wow, this game is surprisingly fun!" Mei Mei cheered, holding the control high above her as she kicked her feet out happily. "I'm not a fan of intense violence like street fighting, but at least it isn't that bad when it's just a videogame!"

"Where did you learn the combos?" Artorian asked dubiously, looking to her with a dropped jaw. "You didn't even look at the moves list, but you executed all of the combos flawlessly. For ten matches straight!"

"Oh… um… button mashing?" Mei Mei would excuse, blinking her right eye to deactivate the subtle glow to it, unnoticed by the hybrid.

"That doesn't make it better." He groaned. "No matter, it's as they say: Best 11 out of 21!"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

_**KO!**_

"Okay… maybe best 19 out of 37."

"Hihihi, sure thing!"

* * *

"Uno! And jump in!"

"Oh come on!" Artorian howled, slamming his head on the table between them in further defeat. "Why did I agree to a jump in rule!? No one uses that in real life!"

"Because you thought it would work in your favor." Claire said, looking to him as she placed her cards down in dignified defeat. "Well played once again Mei Mei, that's four games in your favor."

"Thanks Claire, it was a lot of fun!" the cyber-cat maid cheered. "I'm glad you three agreed to play with us, Artorian said it's best with at least four people."

"We didn't." Erica responded as she and Liddy placed their cards down. "He stole our desks and wouldn't return them unless we agreed to join in this "game night"."

"You two seemed to have been having fun before though, how long has this been going on for?" Liddy asked, looking to the Abysswalker.

"We started at around… six I think?"

"That was five hours ago."

"And I have yet to win a game yet. Yes, the disgrace is not lost on me."

"Wait, is this whole game night to try and beat Mei Mei in a game?" Claire asked, Artorian nodding once with his face still planted on the table. "Well I hope you have the patience to test every game in existence, because that'll be the day."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, I think it'll be more entertaining to watch then warn you." Claire stated, smirking to herself as she did. "I normally would want to finish my work, but it is the weekend tomorrow, and this is far too good to pass up."

"Well I have to apologize but I think I'll retire for the night." Erica said, yawning as she stood up. "Please don't stay up too late Claire, you need your sleep."

"I'll properly rest once this is done. The show is going to be too good to pass."

"On that, we can agree." Liddy grinned, willing to stay longer as well.

"Gods damn it the women around me are sadists." Artorian grumbled, resting the side of his face on the table.

"What's a sadi-"

"Ask Charlotte." All three remaining Slayers immediately responded, confusing the cyber-cat maid more as they refused to give the answer.

* * *

"Okay, I have exhausted all potential games I have brought, and most other ideas I had to substitute the chance you managed to beat me in all of them." Artorian would say, taking a deep breath as he though everything over. It had been hours since he challenged Mei Mei to their game night, and since then he's suffered defeat after defeat. It had been so long now, that both Claire and Liddy had fallen asleep watching the hilarious struggles behind the hybrid's fruitless attempts, now sleeping in the two beds in the dorm room as the two had continued on. And while most would admit defeat, Artorian refused to do such, leaving him to one final attempt at claiming victory over the cyber-cat maid.

"But, there is one last one I can think of. Jynx." He'd reveal, looking to her.

"Jynx?"

"Jynx. It's a simple game of reaction and timing. I will count down, and once I do I will begin to have a one-sided conversation where I will continue to talk endlessly.' He'd explain. "Your goal is to try and copy one of the words at the exact same time I say it and yell Jynx before I can respond. Understand it?"

"I have one question. When can I start trying to copy your words?' She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"As soon as I'm done counting down. After the numbers end you can copy any word, that clear it up?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, we'll start on Go. Ready?"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

**"GO!"**

"Jynx!"

"Fuck!" Artorian shouted, slamming his head on the table in utter defeat, not suspecting Mei Mei's copy at the first literal word he announced.

"Hey… language." Mei Mei pouted, looking to the boy as he remained down in shame. "Some words I can forgive, but that could be better put under control."

"It's a reflex, I can't stop myself." He admitted. "Well… that's it. I got nothing more. You beat me at every single game I had. I admit defeat. You are the champion of game night."

"Yeah! I'm champion!" Mei Mei cheered, her enthusiasm getting an entertained chuckle from the hybrid. While he wanted to win, the cyber-cat maid's exuberance was just too much to continue his disappointment. "That was a lot of fun Artorian, I never played games for twelve hours straight."

"Oh damn it's that early?" He questioned, looking at his PDA to see the time. "Wow, I honestly thought we went even longer. I guess you really lose track of time when having fun."

"Yep! It was entertaining playing so many games with you and everyone else."

"Wish I could've won something, but I suppose just making your night enjoyable was good enough."

"I'm sure you'll find something to beat me in, and then we can play that game for as long as you want!"

"Maybe, but I guess I'll have to settle as second best… third…" He'd correct, remembering that Claire usually snagged second in most of the games she participated in.

"I can't wait for the next game night, maybe we could invite Karen, Emile, Sakura and Miharu too for the next one?" Mei Mei would ask, getting a laugh from him.

"Sure, why not. We can make a routine of this for every Friday. Although we'll need to cut back on the time, Karen can't stay up that long and I can't imagine Miharu would want to lose too much sleep before her next shift."

"That'll be great!"

"Well, if that's done then there's only one last thing to do." Artorian said, moving over to Mei Mei as the remained on the floor.

"What?" She would ask, her answer being received as Artorian gently kissed her forehead, pulling back to smirk to himself.

"A champion deserves a trophy, and because I couldn't buy a proper one yet, that will have to do for now." He'd chuckle, closing his eyes as he did. "It's not much, but the flirt game is always an enjoyable passer, if only because it can let everyone get relaxed if they're used to it. But considering how calm you can be, it certainly isn't any problem I'd bet."

.

.

.

"Mei Mei?" Artorian would speak up, opening his eyes after the cyber-cat maid went several moments in silence. What he saw was her look down embarrassingly, her cheeks the slightest tinge of red. "Wait, are you…?"

"I… um, never have had someone kiss my forehead before." She admitted.

"Wait… but if that's the case and you're actually embarrassed…" His eyes would slowly open in realization, the hybrid grinning as he jumped up onto his feet. "Ahahahaha! I did it!" he cheered, raising his fists up in triumph. "I won a game!"

"Huh!?"

"The game of flirtation my dear Mei Mei!" He laughed. "It's a subtle and goalless game, but one that wins when the partner is humiliated! Which means I won!" The hybrid would continue to laugh, cheering to himself as he did.

"W-Wait! That isn't fair!"

"Don't care, I won something!" Artorian cackled, running to the bed Claire was on before flipping it over. "Screw you Claire! I won!"

"Did you just flip the bed!?" The blonde shouted, getting the rude awakening and digging herself out from under the mattress, sheets and pillow. Her hair was let down for her sleep, now all over the place from the bed flipping.

"Take that you drill-haired royal piece of ass!" He shouted as he pointed to her, laughing as he did. "I won a game! Shows you for doubting me Boobs-for-gah!" Before he could finish, Claire violently threw a pillow at his face, tackling him down as her face flared red in embarrassment.

"What were you calling me!?"

"Exactly what you are! Boobs-For-Brains!" He'd shout back, sitting up and pushing at her shoulders to attempt to separate them. However the blonde grabbed his cheeks and begin to pull them harshly, the two getting into a childish scuffle.

"You dare to refer to me in such a manner!? It looks like you need proper education on why you don't make such disrespectful claims!"

"Maybe don't have all your intelligence go to the massive boobs on your chest instead of your brain and I'd consider that!"

"I will bury you Artorian!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Watching the two fight in such an immature way, Mei Mei couldn't help but laugh to herself happily. She couldn't recall the last time she saw Claire have so much fun, even more on the last time they could relax and enjoy themselves without the worry of work or the Savage. It made her happy to know the middle child of the Harvey family had found a good friend in the Abysswalker. And when thinking of the Abysswalker, her smile could only remain bright as she folded her hands over her chest. His attempt at redeeming himself, albeit in an underhand way, had resulted in a long night of fun and games. One she would treasure long after the day ended.

_'Thank you Artorian, it was so much fun!'_ She'd think, flashing the brightest smile she could as she watched the Abysswalker and Perfect Queen do battle like children rather than the elite Savage killers they were.

* * *

**(A/N): I just wanted to say again, I enjoyed this so much. Artorian gets so much shit thrown at him (especially recently) and giving him a heartwarming chapter like this gives the character the chance to properly enjoy himself without negative reflection. And with Mei Mei, the enjoyment on them is only that much more entertaining. And I just really liked it, as I do a lot of the ideas given. And with that in mind, here's the coming list:**

**1\. A Faithful ****Onion**

**2\. Healing Touch**

**3\. Emilia Crossfode (Name pending)**

**And with that listed, I'm signing off. Feel free to send any requests and as always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Peace!**


	3. Mothersome Day

"Claire? Hey, Claire!"

"Emilia?" The blonde questioned, turning to see the white-haired Slayer running up to her. The two were in the heart of Little Garden's Central district in their uniforms.

"Hey Prez, what's up?" Emilia asked as she reached her, following in pace with her. "Don't often see you out in these parts, normally your holed up in your office."

"I suppose, but I felt the occasion of today was important enough to go out." Claire answered. "What about you? Normally you're with Artorian. Can you not find him?"

"Nah, he said he wanted to be left alone for now." Emilia admitted, scratching her cheek sheepishly while looking to the side. "I actually forgot it was Mother's Day until he turned me down for the day."

"Really? I would've figured he would enjoy your company."

"You'd think, but he said he wanted to be all by himself for the day." She explained. "No Karen, no Sakura, no Miharu, no one. Haven't seen him since."

"Have any of them seen him?"

"No idea. Haven't seen Karen or Sakura all day, and Miharu went home to see her mother. What about Liddy and Erica?"

"They both went home as well; their extended families were all getting together, and they wished for time off. Matthew and Reitia are still on the ship, but are out with their own families as well."

"Guess that leaves us two…"

"I suppose…"

"So… roses?" Emilia brought up, noticing the bouquet flowers in Claire's hands.. "Sending them to your mom?"

"In a sense, what about you? Did you get anything for your mother?"

"I um… I haven't really figured out." She admitted, looking down in response. "I didn't know her very well, she died to Severance when I was a little over a year old."

"I'm sorry." Claire responded, guilty for bringing it up.

"It's fine, I don't talk about her. So how would you know?"

"It was still insensitive of me. Do you have any memento to her on Little Garden? Perhaps I could arrange something."

"N-No it's fine! I have a bit of a tradition that I wanted to involve Artorian in but he… well it didn't exactly work out."

"What kind of tradition?"

"…I feed fish in a pond." She revealed. "Mom loved aquatic life, according to Granald she would feed the fish in the small pond next to her house every day."

"She must have been a kind woman."

"I like to think so."

"Well, I'm only going to drop these flowers off at my mother's memorial here. Once that's done, I would be glad to accompany you." Claire informed, surprising Emilia as they walked. "It would be rude to simply wave you off after revealing your tradition, and I see it as an honor to partake in your tradition. If you would have me?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Emilia smiled, looking ahead as they walked. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me here Sakura." Karen thanked as the two reached the front of Little Garden, overlooking the endless ocean.

"Well of course, it's an important occasion today." Sakura responded, smiling to the girl as she looked out to the horizon. "It only comes around once a year. And for once I can share it with my best friend."

"Yeah…" Karen sighed, the two relaxing as the ocean breeze brushed against their faces.

"Hey, Sakura?" Karen would speak up after a few minutes of silence, looking up to the idol from her wheelchair. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Of course not, what do you want to know?"

"What was your mother like?"

"The kindest woman alive." She said without hesitation, surprising Karen at the calmness of her voice. "She was someone who never looked at a person negatively, instead seeing the good in everyone. She was also unbelievably compassionate; I don't recall a single moment where she wasn't looking out for me. She taught me to sing, to play the piano, I did everything with her when I wasn't with you and Hayato."

"She sounds so nice…"

"And I'm sure she would be happy to see you again." Sakura smiled. "She always loved seeing you around the house. What about you? What was your mom like?"

"She was really nice." Karen said, looking to the water with a sorrowful stare. "She always helped me when I needed it, whether it was teaching me to tie my shoes or help with homework. She looked out for me, Artorian and Hayato, I can't remember a time she wasn't worried for Artorian especially."

"I guess he always found trouble?" Sakura laughed, Karen giggling while her stare remained.

"I always thought trouble found him, he didn't look for it back then."

"…What was Artorian's mom like?" Sakura asked, the thought coming to mind. "I hear about Artorias all the time, but I don't think I've heard anything about his mom."

"I don't know." Karen admitted, surprising Sakura. "Artorian never talked about her, and by the time I was born she and Artorias were broken apart for a while. Mom and dad didn't talk about her either."

"Oh, I see…"

"It's weird though. Artorian's been mad and held so much anger at people for small reasons, but… I never heard him say something bad about his mom. I don't know if it's because he doesn't know her or… I just don't really know."

"I guess there's some things even he can't bring himself to hate. Kinda like you." Sakura smiled, understanding the tone and dropping the subject.

"…He didn't want this." Karen responded, standing up and feeling the full pressure of the wind. "To be a Slayer, to have the responsibility of protecting people. He keeps putting himself in danger for me and I… I wonder why."

"Well it's obvious." Sakura said, hugging Karen from the side as they looked onward. "Because he loves you, just like he does everyone else. He would do anything for you, because he loves you. Just like our mothers loved us, and how they cared for us and helped us grow."

"Yeah." Karen smiled, her cheeks dusted red as she placed a hand on Sakura's arm, softly returning the gesture. "Thank you Sakura."

"Of course."

A single drop then landed on the hull of the ship, the two remaining silent for a minute before several more drops sprinkled the area.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Karen?"

"I miss them."

"I know Karen… I do too."

* * *

As they remained in each other's comfort, the wind and warmth were the only thing keeping them aware. The sun shined on them, not a cloud in the sky as they kept the other company on this day.

"Pfft!"

"W-What!?"

"Nothing, just… is this your first time feeding fish in a pond?" Emilia would ask, holding in her laughter as she watched Claire.

The two had visited the grave of Claire's mother, the blonde leaving the bouquet of flowers without saying a word before turning away. She didn't know much of Claire, but Emilia had easily gathered her and her mother likely didn't leave on good terms. That much she gathered based on Charlotte's words on the woman.

"And what if it is!? How could you tell?"

"Simple, you break too large of pieces off." Emilia responded, pointing to the girl's half breadstick. Emilia had her own, small pieces missing as she fed the fish. "Sure, the sizes you pull out aren't bad, but it's best to have them small. Easier for the fish to swallow is all."

"I see…" Claire muttered, seeing Emilia pull another piece off and toss it into the pond. She then tried to copy the proportion the best she could, throwing the piece in.

"There you go, that's better." Emilia stated, getting an amused smile from Claire as they continued.

"So your mother did this every day?"

"Every day she could, she wasn't financially well off." Emilia answered. "But dad always said she tried to spare enough money to buy a loaf for the fish. She looked after everyone before she looked after herself."

"Do you mind if I ask what her name was?"

"Remilia Hermit, apparently it was a common name in Wenz before the First Attack."

"She sounded like a wonderful woman."

"Yeah, she does."

"I apologize if it brings up any unwanted memories."

"No it's fine. I've had time to get over it, kinda hard to look in the mirror if I couldn't live with what happened."

"I can understand that." Claire nodded, knowing the challenges of sharing a face with a deceased parent. Although her situation was much different than the Gudenberg princess'.

"Did you hate your mom?"

"…"

"S-Sorry, that was probably too sudden to ask that, and it's a rude question anyways." Emilia stuttered, realizing the weight of the question she asked her silent commander.

"No, it's only fair after you talked about your mother." Claire eventually said, sighing as she looked to her reflection in the pond. "I don't know if hate is the right word to use. I detest what my mother had done in the past, many of her actions went over a line that shouldn't be crossed. But I understand she did it out of desperation, the world was licking it's wounds from the First Attack and she was working hard to try and guarantee humanity's survival."

"The line she crossed I can never agree with, but I understand it. I despise her methods, but cannot speak them as purely wrong because I'm not her."

"You're confused, you don't know what to think."

"No, I know exactly what I think. My mother was wrong, her decisions were wrong and I will never do what she did. But she had the same goal as me, protect humanity." Claire stated, looking up to the sunny sky as she did. "I will protect everyone I can, as I choose to. I will not sacrifice innocent lives for the sake of victory. That is my belief, my final ideal against my mother's."

"Hell yeah, stick it to the bitch." A voice spoke up behind the two, scaring the two and getting them to turn around.

"Artorian!?"

"Yo." The hybrid responded, holding his robotic hand up peacefully as he stood in front of them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted to be left alone for today?" Emilia asked.

"No, I said I wanted to be left alone for now. As in for a few hours, had a lot of thinking to do."

"What kind of thinking?" Claire asked, getting a shrug from Artorian.

"Eh, the usual. Am I doing good enough? Will I be strong enough for the next fight? What is Claire's exact cup size? You know, normal stuff."

"Y-You-!"

"And it's all worth it to see that blushing glare of yours." Artorian chuckled at Claire's response. "Okay, honestly I was thinking about my old man."

"On Mother's Day?"

"Didn't know my mom personally, grew up with Hamaki being more of a mom than my biological mother." He admitted. "Besides, Mother's Day was one of the few days a year my dad was home for the whole day. It's an important day to me for him."

"I see…"

"Have you done anything?" Emilia asked. "Any traditions?"

"Pulled this out and cleaned it until it shined." He answered, pulling out the old lighter he had during the mission in Qin. "Kept me busy for a long time, had plenty of time to reflect."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, I'm too boring for that." Artorian responded, walking up to rest on the railing between the two. "What about you two? Feeding the fish?"

"Um, yeah. Mom did it back then and I do it as tradition."

"Sound's interesting. Mind if I try?"

"S-Sure." Emilia responded, taking a chunk off her bread and handing it to him. The three then continued to feed the fish, all smiling as they kept a casual conversation about training and work. It was a breath of fresh air for the trio, their stress of the day going away as they found comfort with each other.

* * *

"My, today's been longer than expected." Charlotte would yawn, shifting her glasses up to rub her eyes. She had remained in her lab for the entire day, having only been dragged out by Mei Mei recently to get some fresh air. She couldn't figure out why, as the cyber-cat maid's action caught her off guard earlier.

"Did you have to drag me out that quickly? Another ten minutes and I would've gone willingly."

"Nope, nope!" Mei Mei smiled. "I know how you operate Charlotte; you'd never leave if I didn't force you to. Besides, it's such a grand day!"

"Is it now?"

"Of course! Mother's Day! A day to appreciate one of the two people that gave a child life!" The maid cheered, holding her hands together as her eyes sparkled in longing. "I would love to officially celebrate, but having a creator isn't the same as having a mother."

"Oh wow, it's really that day?" Charlotte pondered, looking to her PDA and seeing the date. "I completely forgot."

"How could you forget!?"

"Never been keen on it. Mom died with my old man during the First Attack, and they weren't exactly happy with my life choices beforehand."

"Oh come now Charlotte, I'm sure they would've understood if you told the full story."

"Maybe, but I couldn't. So that ruined that chance to mend that wound… I'm beginning to notice that pattern."

"Don't say that Charlotte." Mei Mei comforted her, placing a hand on her head as she did. "You don't let others get close enough, how can you expect it to change if you don't do anything yourself?"

"It's just how it is, I knew what I was doing when I chose this life. Can't go back on it." Charlotte responded, shaking Mei Mei's hand off as she took her pick out, the lollipop finished. "That was the last one too. Guess I'll have to buy more tomorrow." The elevator then opened to Charlotte's lab, the woman flipping her glasses back down over her eyes as they exited it.

"So you really had no plans for celebrating Mother's Day?"

"I lost the chance to celebrate it years ago, no point now." She then smirked as she looked to her assistant, a knowing glance in her eyes. "Maybe one day you'll have your own little runt to celebrate it in your honor."

"Oh, no, no I couldn't!" The maid responded, albeit blushing as she looked to the side. "Even with my modifications I'm still incapable of reproduction."

"Adoption is always an option."

"Still, I couldn't imagine it. After all, who would look after you?"

"I'm a grown woman, I'm perfectly capable taking care of myself."

"Says the woman who has never cooked a meal in her life."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Charlotte responded, sitting at her computer. As she would crack her fingers, she saw that on the screen there was a notification that someone had entered while she was out, getting her to stare in confusion. "LiZa?"

**"Yes?"**

"Sensors says someone came in an hour ago. Was someone looking for me?"

**"No"**

"Who was it then?"

**"A delivery"**

"Delivery? LiZa you're dodging who… came…" The doctor's voice slowly went away as she looked to the right of her desk, seeing an open cleared jar filled to the brim with lollipops. Staring in confusion, she would reach to the large jar and pull off the small sticky note attached to it.

_Happy Mother's Day._

Those three words were the only thing written on the note. But just looking at them caused Charlotte's eyes to widen in surprise, a silent gasp escaping her before she hung her head down.

"Charlotte?" Mei Mei asked in concern, seeing the scientist's hand shake as she placed the note down.

"I'm okay Mei Mei…" She responded slowly, lifting her glasses up as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "It's just a friendly gift."

"From who?"

"It isn't important." Charlotte said, grabbing one of the gift-given sweets from the jar and helping herself, turning to grin to the cyber-cat maid. "We got work to do. And I'm starting to feel fired up."

* * *

**(A/N): Wow, I am really far behind on my stories. Sorry this is all I've gotten done in awhile, but shortly after the last chapter of Abysswalker my finals started, so for two weeks I was busy trying to scrounge up a D to a C. Then afterwards I kind of exhausted myself and took time to recollect myself, followed with strugglign to remember what I had planned for the next chapter. But after getting back into DS: Remastered and Sekiro, I'm getting back into the swing of things, next chapter's over 5,000 words done so maybe another 2,000 or so and it's good. **

**I also have another story planned, but it's being shelved until at least I rewatch the series it's based on, and read the LN as well before I get to work. And most importantly until I get around to getting Abysswalker running again.**

**As for this, well I kinda have had this in mind for awhile, it's been killing me to keep this under wraps. But now I got to do it, and it's officially the second chapter for all my stories that is a "holiday special". Just something for fun. ****I'll get back to the regularly scheduled Abysstreader requests soon, focusing on getting the next Abysswalker done before then. Sorry for such a long wait, I hope this was nice enough to hold over for the story to pick back up and I'll see you there. Peace!**


	4. A Faithful Onion

**Oh boy, this one took awhile. I explain a bit more later, all I want to say up here is sorry for the delay on this Abysstreader chapter. This chapter was requested by Redith, I hope you all enjoy and pray this chapter was at all worth the wait. And remember, be sure to give your own commissions, I'm always excited to see what you guys would like to see.**

* * *

"Hey Arti, where's the instructor?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"I don't know, your dad handles instructor assignment doesn't he?"

"It doesn't mean I know everything that's going on Ryan!"

Currently, a group of ten teenagers were standing in their designated training zones, each wearing their custom variable suits. The two vocal of the group, Arti and Ryan, were the top of their group. And it was shown with their unique variable stones they possessed.

The two appeared as polar opposites however, with Ryan being calm and collected while Arti had her arms crossed over her chest and rapidly tapping her foot.

Their instructor was late, far beyond what could be considered as justified with any excuse they could come up with. Especially with this one having been specifically chosen by Arti's father, a captain in Warslran's ranks.

"This is ridiculous!" Arti shouted, half the other students jumping in surprise while Ryan simply plugged his ears. "Why the hell is he late! He should've been flown in without a delay! I swear when I see this lazy piece of shit I'm going to-!"

"Oh my, such a lively young lady." Arti and Ryan both were shocked when they heard a man's voice behind them, turning to see a man covered head to toe in armor in the middle of the group, everyone else staring in shock at the man appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Although it isn't very polite to swear, how will people respect you if you come off so abrasive?"

_'I didn't even sense him!'_ Ryan thought in astonishment, looking to the man in amazement. _'Even in full armor he snuck up on all of us! This guy must be skilled!'_

"What's with the stupid armor?" Arti vocalized, looking up and down the man with disappointment. His armor was pale, but appeared extremely heavy with it's bulky and uneven carving. It seemed impractical and completely ridiculous to the young teen.

"Arti!"

"Ahahahaha! I suppose it does look a little bizarre. Impractical in certain moments but it certainly has seen me through many battles." The man laughed heartily, patting his chest plate as he walked out of the group to present himself. "I am Knight Siegward of Catarina. And at the request of Little Garden's captain, I will be your instructor for the day."

"Arti's dad chose you?" Ryan asked, getting another hearty laugh from the man.

"Yes, yes. Me and the young lady's father go back a few years." Siegward informed, patting the girl's hair a few times. The action caused her to growl and shake her head, pushing the hand off as she looked to him.

"You're really late."

"Ah yes, well it's the first time I've been at this part of the world and the view was simply breathtaking. I got distracted and lost track of time."

"Admitting why you were late doesn't make it better!"

"Responsibility is much greater the part then you think. Now, let us not be detracted from what is from what was today." The knight stated, reaching behind him and revealing his zweihander greatsword.

_'It's about time!'_

* * *

_'This is un-fucking-believable.'_

_'Arti doesn't look happy.'_ Ryan thought with an awkward smile, the silver haired student grinding her teeth as the whole group was sitting in a circle.

Their training session for the day had started immediately after Siegward arrived. However it was not to what many of the Slayers in training expected. Instead of preforming spars or running unique courses for maneuverability, the armored warrior had them all sit around and "ponder" in his own words. To which currently one of the students had discussed his difficulty in keeping up with the class.

"Hmmmmmmmmm… that is an interesting dilemma." Siegward hummed, hearing out the student's concerns. "What makes you feel you're falling behind?"

"I don't know, maybe my compatibility is just bad." The student guessed. "I have the lowest Hundred score here, I'm only just at 67%. Everyone else is around 70%, not to mention Ryan being over 80%."

"Ah yes, it becomes a hassle when using one of your armaments if energy use is difficult." The Knight nodded, rubbing his helmet's chin as he pondered on the problem. "However, I wouldn't concern yourself in thinking that it will drag you down in such fashion."

"You don't?"

"Of course! Why, I remember seeing the early days of Little Garden's voyages. The top Slayers were all considered the top of the bracket, all with compatibilities at 90% or above. Except for one." Siegward stated, holding a finger up. "A rather brash fellow, but he certainly didn't lack heart. And although he had a higher than average rating at 87%. But many made note his energy use was closer to that of 60%. His rating was artificial to an extent."

"Was it a cheating score?" Another Slayer asked.

"It was situational." The Knight clarified. "He was not this naturally gifted Slayer, even with his heritage he was beaten around quite frequently. Took more than a few beatings. But he always got back up. And when he got up, he rose and pushed himself harder."

"Energy is only a part of the Slayer, a superficial part that can only take you so far." He added. "Skill and experience can take you much farther. His abilities, enhancements and additions to himself were not what made him great. Much as the ones around him were not great because of their energy. They had the will, strength, and determination to be stronger than the one they fought."

"Interesting, interesting; what the hell does this have to do with training?" Arti interrupted.

"Why, it has everything to do with it." Siegward answered. "Discussion is an important part of development; without it we'd be mindless brutes. Every step is important."

"Just brisk through it Arti." Ryan whispered to the girl, her teeth grinding as the Knight went to continue with pondering. "We'll get to combat soon enough."

"I'll brisk through whatever I damn want." She muttered in response, growling to herself.

_'Can't get any worse than this useless shit anyways.'_

* * *

"Cheers!" Siegward announced, raising a tankard along with the Slayers as he laughed heartily. "To the accomplishments we've endured!"

"Cheers!" Most of the group grinned brightly, raising their own drinks of soda and juice due to their age. Luckily the hearty knight brought plenty, giving toasts to everyone after the long time they spent pondering.

_'How, the fuck, is this happening!?'_ The only one not laughing along was Arti, gripping onto her knees while her cup was in front of her. It baffled her to see everyone just sit back and accept the Catarina knight's "training", feeling the day was being wasted with nothing truly accomplished.

Ryan had noticed her fowl mood grow, but hoped she would relax and join in when she was to talk. The brisk "fuck you" concerned him more, but he knew the girl better than anyone present. She can be a handful, but surely she knew better than to take things too far.

"I'm grateful to all of you who shared your woes, it takes courage to speak when it isn't necessary." Siegward said after downing his ale, not even having to take his helmet off. "And it's vital to being a warrior. Knowing what troubles you is important in correcting it, but admitting it is the most difficult step. And with today I'm sure many of you will grow into fine Slayers."

_'Training does better you lazy slob.'_ Arti thought to herself, Ryan seemingly knowing her thoughts and elbowing her side, the disgruntled Slayer growling and looking away.

"It's a shame you haven't joined in with your fellow classmates though Arti." The knight called her out, an annoyed twitch in her eye getting Ryan more concerned. "Without doubt you're one of the most skilled of the group. But refusing to cooperate is a dangerous game, what if your team needs your complete focus?"

"Then I'll fight and kill whatever we're fighting. I don't need to talk about a sob story for that." She stated, getting a tsk from Siegward.

"It's not about what you say, it's about you saying it." He responded. "The fact you are willing to discuss with your comrades shows you trust them, and that they can trust you in return. It also clears your mind of your concerns, freeing your limits from idle thoughts in combat."

"And how the hell would we know that with us sitting on our asses doing nothing!" She protested, standing up as she glared to the knight. "This shit is garbage we would learn in a class, not in a training session. Are you even really a knight, or some snob that tricked his way up into the ranks?"

"My word, the gall of the youth." Siegward scoffed at the accusation. "My skills speak for themselves, and my patience shows where our differences lie. Such rudeness is unbefitting of the child of an officer. You should know better than to throw such baseless accusations."

"But they really aren't, if you don't even show the tiniest level of competence."

"Arti, that's enough!" Ryan shouted. "Sir Siegward, I'm sorry for her outburst. She takes a little too much after her father, she doesn't mean what she said."

"Maybe, but the thoughts are there." Siegward responded, half the students staring in worry as he pushed himself up, a difference in his tone present as he looked to Arti. "You wish to test my mettle? Then a short duel shall suffice. Perhaps working your anger out is what's needed."

"There won't be enough time for me to work it out." The girl said, grinning sharply as she finally was getting the training she wanted.

* * *

"Arti, this is a bad idea and you know it." Ryan tried to argue, but the girl didn't listen as she rolled her shoulders. "Arti, he's an officially recognized knight. He's on par with a registered Slayer."

"Then he should be able to walk all that talk he gives." She said, cracking her neck as she stood across from Siegward, the Catarina knight wielding his zweihander in a single hand.

"Squire Ryan, I recommend stepping back." Siegward informed the boy. "The dual cannot commence with you present. You needn't worry, it's a single strike battle. No serious injuries will occur."

"Speak for yourself Onion." Arti said before throwing her variable stone to the side. "Hundred On!" In a flash of energy, armor would form on the girl's arms and legs, a single sword materializing before she grabbed it, the blade growing to the length of a greatsword.

"I hope you're ready young lady, I shall deliver the single blow with as much restraint as I can." Siegward announced to her. "However, I cannot guarantee it won't hurt."

"I'd like to see you try and hurt me!" Arti said before lunging forward, Siegward blocking her downward swing with his blade. The initial sparks caused her to wince, but when he reared his armored fist she'd jump back. However instead of a punch like she was expecting, Siegward would swing his zweihander wide, the girl barely dodging as it nearly grazed her chin.

'_The hell? He prepared a punch but swung without missing a beat.'_ She thought, spinning on her heel as he swung down and retaliated with her own wide swing. Her sword was stopped dead in its tracks before connecting, a barrier of light catching it and surprising her. _'A Miracle!?'_

The young Slayer was then getting pushed back, forced to dodge and block the Catarina knight's attacks. Every blow he sent rattled her bones, her hands shaking upon contact as each swing nearly knocked her sword out of her grip. It stunned her how powerful his swings were, no one outside of her family and Ryan having the strength to push her back this far.

_'What the hell is this? Does his armor not even weigh anything!?'_ She continued to question, barely keeping up with his attacks as they chipped at her guard. _'He also knows Miracles and can cast them without a catalyst. Is he just like Ka-'_

"Your focus is lacking!" Siegward stated, snapping the girl out of her thoughts as he swung up and knocked her greatsword high into the air.

_'I'm defenseless!'_ She thought in panic as he swung down at her, cross her arms as she prepared herself for the devastating blow. However his blade stopped just short of hitting her, the pressure surprising her and knocking her down onto her butt, looking up as the knight stood over her.

"You were caught off guard, such focus would result in a death for you and your entire team." Siegward noted to the girl as he placed his zweihander onto his shoulder, offering her his hand to help her up.

"I… I don't… how were you so fast? How did you know Miracles? Where did you learn all of this?"

"Young lady, questions like that were meant for pondering." Siegward stated, Arti's eyes looking wide in bewilderment as he helped her up. "Of course you'd knew that if you participated or paid attention. Since you didn't, you were left surprised and unfocused. Clouded by your thoughts."

"You… you mean that you actually…"

"I do not teach meaningless lessons. I realize in your youth you want nothing more than to live in the moment. However, reflection and taking a step back is important. As well as taking a day to relax and rest the body in favor of developing the brain." Siegward said, tapping Arti's forehead with a finger, his smile heard through his new tone. "That's why I was sent here to begin with. Your father felt after your mission you could use a session like this."

"He… he did?"

"He did, isn't that right Sir?"

"That was the idea, although I guess I forgot how hot headed I was at your age." Arti's expression continued to show her shock as Siegward's question was answered, turning to see a man with long silver hair tied back and scars littered across his face and arms. "Hey there cub, how ya doing?"

"Dad!" Arti cheered as she lunged at the man, catching her easily and raising her up, sitting her on his shoulder as he grinned up to her. "Why didn't you say you were coming!?"

"I figured you'd like the surprise." He laughed, his left eye closed as he looked up to his daughter before turning to Siegward. "Thanks again for coming Siegward, I know ships aren't really your thing."

"Oh, it was no concern." The knight chuckled. "I got to see so many promising warriors. And your little girl certainly has a fire in her."

"Yeah, I think she gets it more from her mom though. I was just stubborn and a bastard."

"Suddenly her foul language is no longer surprising."

"Ah bite me ya metal onion." The two men then chuckled. "So how did pondering go?"

"Mostly well, aside from young Artoria's interruptions."

"Oh, so she hasn't spoken yet?" He questioned, looking up to his daughter who looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't make me do it."

"I would never, but I'm gonna." He said.

"Ah, splendid!" Siegward announced. "Gather everyone, gather! The Wolf Knight shall be joining us in pondering. Plenty of stories of adventure and danger at every turn."

"Ah don't make it sound so special, that's history at this point." The man smirked as he put Artoria down, the class sitting again for another session of pondering. "Now then, what would be a good story to start with?"

"Any will do, perhaps with your sharing young Artoria will join."

"Not on your life."

"Yep, definitely your child."

"Smartass. Alright then, I'll start with something simple. How about the day I officially met Artoria's mother?" The man asked, getting the Slayers' attention at the prospect. "It's a romantic tale, beginning the same as many. With a young woman blasting me with a cannon."

The rest of the day went on with laughter and enjoyment, the session of pondering going much better than the first. Even Arti joining in and laughing, remembering some of the stories her father told her and her younger siblings.

* * *

**(A/N): Finally! I had made a Friendly Onion! I'm very sorry for such a late creation, this has had more drafts then any chapter I've ever made because I just kept going back and deleting and redoing it. I don't even know why it was so difficult, it was just a concept that evaded me. It might of been because I felt this could be a whole real chapter of 6,000 words and couldn't find the right pace to make it the usual Abysstreader length. But now that it's done, I can continue with the future of this little non-canon/alternate series. Some fun for the future, and I'll be glad to continue both stories soon.**

* * *

**List of next chapters:**

**1\. Healing Touch**

**2\. Deceptive Mask Part 1**

**3\. Subtly of Thunder**

**Be sure to give any ideas you want to see, I'm always glad to see what people like to see and more ideas give me more to work with. I hope this chapter was to all your liking and I'll see you in the next one. Peace!**


End file.
